


Ames Damnées

by Alake



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Villains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Pope attend le retour de son assassin favori, qu'il a envoyé éliminer Dokho. Saga gris x DM, psychopathisme. Situé pendant le volume 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ames Damnées

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté LiveJournal Kink en Stock.  
> Loki est le nom que je donne par habitude à Saga gris, je l'ai donc repris ici. Je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien...
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux et concepts de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada et à ses ayants droit. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, celui de mes lecteurs.

Loki avait toujours été fasciné par le Chevalier du Cancer.

Bon, dit comme cela, ça faisait limite romantique, voire sirupeux, cependant... ça n'en restait pas moins vrai.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où, à travers les yeux d'un Saga tout juste adolescent, il avait vu ce gamin présenté à Shion et aux autres Chevaliers d'Or par son maître, le Cancer de l'époque. L'homme avait dû lui appuyer sur la tête pour lui faire baisser le regard face au représentant d'Athéna, mais même alors, une lueur de rébellion avait continué de briller dans les prunelles cobalt de l'enfant, dissimulées sous sa tignasse indigo.

Loki avait apprécié cette attitude, et s'était promis de suivre l'évolution du morveux.

Évolution qui ne l'avait pas déçu. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il en avait fait son bras droit, son âme damnée.

Amusante, cette expression, pensa Loki alors qu'il sirotait une gorgée de vin, attendant le retour de son assassin favori. _Âme damnée._ Un terme intéressant, littéralement parlant. Damnés, ils l'étaient, tous les deux, sans doute aucun. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de visages grimaçants et figés qui ornaient les murs du quatrième Temple ; et quant à lui... en tant que deuxième personnalité maléfique et assassin lui-même, il était d'ores et déjà promis aux tortures éternelles du Tartare. Et avec un peu de chance, il entraînerait ce benêt de Saga avec lui... rien que pour cela, ça valait le coup de se condamner à l'enfer, se dit-il en ricanant doucement sous son masque.

Il retint un reniflement amusé à l'exclamation offensée que poussa Saga dans son esprit, avant de le repousser rudement vers l'inconscience en buvant encore une gorgée. Il pianota du bout des doigts sur son accoudoir, et le son sec résonna dans le silence absolu de la salle du trône.

Que faisait-il ? Il aurait dû être de retour depuis un bon moment déjà. Cela ne prenait quand même pas des heures d'achever un vieux croulant, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki leva les yeux au plafond, sentant son impatience augmenter de seconde en seconde. Par tous les dieux sauf Athéna, il était censé commander les hommes les plus puissants de la planète, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à la tête d'une bande de traîtres et de bras cassés incapables d'éliminer une gamine à gros bonnets et quelques adolescents maigrichons ?

Il en était à ce stade-là de ses réflexions lorsque les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent. Précédé de son aura fortement reconnaissable, le Chevalier du Cancer pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas assuré, conquérant. Son armure étincelante était tachée de sang. Quelque chose que l'ancien Grand Pope aurait considéré comme une marque de l'irrespect le plus total, mais qui, lui, ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire...

Il attendit que Deathmask remonte la longue allée menant à son trône, puis qu'il s'agenouille devant lui en signe de respect comme l'étiquette l'ordonnait – en vain, bien évidemment. D'une voix froide et autoritaire, il s'enquit alors :

– Vu la tenue dans laquelle tu te présentes à moi, j'ose espérer que tu as mené ta mission à bien ?

La fureur et la frustration latentes dans le cosmos du quatrième gardien revinrent à la vie, rongeant l'espace entre eux comme une coulée d'acide, et il gronda :

– Non. L'exilé de Jamir est venu s'en mêler.

Loki retint un soupir excédé. Pourquoi jamais rien ne se déroulait-il selon ses plans ?

– Et donc, tu as fui avec la queue entre les jambes, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le regard de l'Italien s'assombrit de colère.

– Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour affronter deux Chevaliers d'Or en même temps. Le vieillard a beau être grabataire, son cosmos est toujours aussi puissant, grommela-t-il.

– Mais tu l'es suffisamment pour venir m'annoncer ton échec, apparemment, siffla le Pope, sarcastique.

Deathmask garda un silence hargneux. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il ait échoué, encore fallait-il que ce salaud de Grand Pope retourne le couteau dans la plaie en piétinant son ego au passage... Il sentit le regard de l'homme s'appesantir sur lui à travers le masque bleu sombre qui couvrait son visage en permanence, et sa voix redevenue neutre et froide demanda à nouveau :

– Si tu n'as pas pu effectuer ta mission, d'où vient ce sang sur ton armure ?

Le Cancer haussa négligemment les épaules.

– J'avais besoin de me passer les nerfs.

Loki étendit légèrement sa cosmo-énergie afin d'en savoir plus et Deathmask ne chercha pas à dissimuler ses souvenirs. Il les mit même en valeur, offrant son, image et sensations avec un réalisme saisissant. Le village quelconque traversé au détour d'une route. Les paysans. La minuscule provocation qui avait suffi à enclencher le massacre. Les cris, les supplications...

Un léger frisson de délice remonta le long de l'échine du Pope lorsqu'il se retira du cosmos de son interlocuteur, et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres sous son masque. Il adorait ça... dommage que son travail ici au Sanctuaire l'empêche d'aller s'amuser autant qu'il le voudrait.

Le sang l'excitait. Pas le sien, ni celui de son partenaire éventuel... mais celui des faibles. Il était pour la loi de la jungle. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de survivre par eux-mêmes, alors qu'ils crèvent. Ou se soumettent, éventuellement. Mais toutes ces fadaises qu'on inculquait aux Chevaliers d'Athéna, comme quoi leur pouvoir était fait pour protéger les faibles au lieu de servir leurs propres intérêts, il les trouvait tout simplement ri-di-cules. Pourquoi ne pas nourrir les indigents et soigner les malades, pendant qu'on y était ?

Toujours était-il que Deathmask était encore là, attendant manifestement qu'il le renvoie à ses occupations. Mais il avait une réputation à conserver, aussi lui était-il impossible de laisser passer son échec sans lui infliger de punition. Où irait le monde s'il se mettait à pardonner à tout va, hein.

Il se redressa légèrement sur son trône, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il sentit de l'agacement dans l'aura du Cancer, assorti d'une pointe... d'anticipation ? Il fronça les sourcils sous son masque. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Bah. Si le Chevalier était assez stupide pour l'attaquer, il en serait pour ses frais. Celui-ci s'avança lentement, avec aux lèvres un petit sourire provocant. Oh, il allait lui faire ravaler ce sourire, se promit Loki. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Dès que l'Italien fut à portée, sa main jaillit et alla s'accrocher à la gorge à découvert, juste au-dessus de l'armure.

Comme de juste, le rictus arrogant s'effaça du visage de Deathmask. Cependant la lueur rebelle ne disparut pas de son regard – au contraire. Elle se fit plus présente encore, au moment même où le poing du Cancer s'auréolait d'or rougeâtre avant de filer vers le visage masqué du Grand Pope. Celui-ci ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de se lever ; ayant prévu l'attaque, il intercepta le coup de sa main libre, et se servit de sa prise pour forcer son adversaire à courber l'échine, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux devant lui.

Ah. Voilà qui était bien mieux. Loki savoura un instant sa nouvelle position de supériorité sur cet électron libre qu'était le Chevalier. Grimaçant, celui-ci étrécit les yeux, à la fois sous l'effet de la douleur et du mécontentement. Il avait agrippé de sa main libre la toge noire du Pope dans l'espoir de se stabiliser ; il n'y parvint pas, mais l'étoffe tendue révéla une autre _tension_ qu'il n'aurait jamais devinée s'il n'avait eu le nez quasiment collé dessus.

La première seconde de surprise passée, il leva un visage orné d'un sourire égrillard vers le masque inexpressif, et utilisa sa meilleure arme : la provocation.

– Est-ce de m'avoir mis à genoux, qui te fait cet effet-là ?

La première réaction de Loki fut de commencer à resserrer les doigts qu'il avait toujours autour de la gorge de son interlocuteur. Cependant Deathmask était un bon élément, et il aurait été dommage de le tuer pour un commentaire un peu irrespectueux. Il faillit ensuite répliquer un simple « oui » qui aurait terminé la conversation, ou du moins l'aurait amenée sur un terrain moins dangereux. Il était impossible que le rebelle Cancer ne prenne pas la mouche à l'aveu que sa soumission forcée excitait son supérieur hiérarchique...

Ce qui n'était pas faux, par ailleurs. Mais pas entièrement vrai non plus. En effet, depuis quelque temps, le corps de Loki avait tendance à trahir la fascination qu'il éprouvait envers son assassin favori de manière de plus en plus évidente, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances. Et puis, ce sang encore frais qui maculait l'or de l'armure... Il se fit violence pour rester tranquillement adossé à son trône, pour garder sa voix neutre, et finit par déclarer :

– Pas exactement.

Un sourcil indigo s'arqua en signe d'interrogation. Pour toute réponse, le Pope lâcha le poing de son vis-à-vis et retraça du bout des doigts une coulure carmine sur le plastron doré. Une lueur de compréhension puis de connivence éclaira le regard du Cancer ; précautionneusement, il posa sa main libérée sur le genou de Loki, jaugeant ses réactions. Un frémissement, mais rien d'autre. Pas de mouvement menaçant des doigts sur sa gorge, pas une protestation... il décida de prendre cela comme un encouragement. Sa main remonta sur l'étoffe soyeuse, le long de la cuisse, jusqu'à l'entrejambe où il put vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà : l'Autre le désirait, ainsi que l'attesta le grognement étouffé qui lui parvint quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le sexe raidi, à travers le tissu lourd.

Son sourire s'élargit. Le Pope l'avait peut-être soumis par la force, mais il tenait – littéralement – le moyen de lui rendre la pareille. Savourant son nouveau pouvoir, il fit aller et venir sa main en une longue caresse torturante. Celle de Loki se resserra légèrement sur son cou en guise d'avertissement, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa propre excitation.

Il _adorait_ vivre dangereusement.

Poussant son avantage, il glissa son autre main sous la toge popale et fit une nouvelle découverte, qui fit accélérer son sang dans ses veines : l'Autre ne portait strictement _rien_ sous cette immense pièce de tissu.

 _Oh par tous les dieux._ Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé sur ce vêtement, imaginant ce qui pouvait se trouver en-dessous ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'y découvrir un corps aussi splendide, aussi puissant, _aussi nu_ que celui qu'il caressait actuellement de ses doigts fébriles ?

Léchant ses lèvres soudain trop sèches, il leva la tête, le regard fixé sur ce satané masque qui l'empêchait de voir le visage de son partenaire. Puisqu'il savait ne rien pouvoir en tirer, il détourna les yeux et les porta sur l'objet qu'il tenant entre ses mains, s'avançant lentement jusqu'à pouvoir refermer sa bouche sur le sexe de Loki, à travers le tissu du vêtement. Une longue inspiration sifflante lui signala que son initiative avait porté ses fruits ; les doigts autour de sa gorge se crispèrent légèrement, sans se resserrer, provoquant néanmoins une petite poussée d'adrénaline dans les veines du Cancer. Oh, cette sensation d'être sur la corde raide, c'était totalement enivrant. Penchant la tête de côté, il fit jouer ses lèvres sur la hampe durcie, mordillant de temps à autre pour mieux le sentir frémir. Un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le ronronnement semblait bloqué dans la gorge du Pope, s'échappant par à-coups, à la faveur d'un geste un peu plus osé que les autres. Désirant l'entendre en plus développé, Deathmask fit remonter la toge le long des jambes puissantes, jusqu'à découvrir le sexe impatient entre les plis lourds de l'étoffe noire. Sans perdre plus de temps, il le reprit en bouche avec ardeur, arrachant un feulement surpris à son compagnon.

Loki ferma les yeux, haletant doucement. Dieux que c'était bon, cette moiteur brûlante, ce souffle chaud, cette langue audacieuse...

Sa main libre s'était accrochée à l'accoudoir de son trône et s'y cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait ; l'autre, toujours autour de la gorge du Cancer, n'avait plus rien de menaçant. Au contraire, elle l'encourageait à continuer, à l'accueillir plus profondément, à se mouvoir plus vite. Et le plus grisant était que le Chevalier obéissait, voire anticipait ses désirs. C'était un des avantages d'avoir un amant mâle, se dit furtivement le Pope : il savait parfaitement comment procurer un plaisir indicible. Tant et si bien que Loki se sentit tout à coup au bord de l'orgasme. La situation, la personne à genoux devant lui, la découverte de leur désir réciproque, tout se liguait pour venir à bout de son endurance. Il assura sa prise sur le cou du Chevalier, l'empêchant de s'écarter quand les premiers frémissements annonciateurs le parcoururent ; puis la jouissance le prit, aveuglante, et tendit son corps en lui arrachant un râle rauque.

Deathmask grogna quand la semence chaude se répandit dans sa bouche, le forçant à avaler sous peine de s'étouffer. Le mufle, il aurait quand même pu lui demander son avis... Cependant cela ne l'étonnait pas. Et en toute honnêteté, si son côté rebelle se rebiffait, une partie de lui appréciait la capacité qu'avait le Pope à imposer sa volonté. Il rêvait depuis longtemps de croiser un être à sa mesure, quelqu'un qui saurait lui tenir tête...

Il se rassit sur ses talons en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, le regard fixé sur le spectacle peu commun qu'offrait la plus haute autorité du Sanctuaire, la toge remontée jusqu'à la taille et encore haletant de plaisir. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se releva, prit appui d'une main sur l'accoudoir du trône popal et tendit l'autre vers le masque sombre qui dissimulait les traits de son compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas encore atteint que le Pope se raidit, et chassa d'une claque autoritaire la main inquisitrice. Le sourire du Cancer se fit moqueur, et il se pencha un peu plus en avant pour demander d'un ton amusé :

– Crois-tu que j'ignore ton identité... Saga ?

Non, franchement. Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas deviner ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque de la « rébellion » d'Aioros. Ou peut-être était-il le seul à avoir compris, peut-être parce que déjà à ce moment-là, le captivant Gémeaux obsédait son esprit juvénile... Obsession qui ne s'était pas arrangée avec le temps, loin s'en fallait. Cependant jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle fût partagée, même si la propension qu'avait le Pope à le choisir pour des missions « de confiance » aurait peut-être pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réminiscences. Car à ces mots, Loki s'était raidi plus encore sous l'effet d'une rage brûlante. Il repoussa rudement le Cancer et se leva, grondant d'une voix sourde :

– Je ne suis _pas_ « Saga ».

Peu lui importait que les autres le prennent pour Shion, ignorent son identité, mais ça... c'était un véritable affront à sa personnalité. Une négation de tout ce qu'il était. Surpris par la violence de sa colère et surtout de sa souffrance face à ces quelques mots sortis de la bouche de son assassin préféré, il fit volte-face, reconnaissant à son masque de dissimuler ses traits perturbés, et s'éloigna à grands pas – jusqu'à ce qu'une main impudente ose se poser sur son bras pour le retenir. Il se tourna alors vers le Chevalier, mâchoires crispées, et laissa son cosmos s'enflammer afin de lui signifier son mécontentement, qui atteignait en l'occurrence des proportions vésuvéennes.

Cependant Deathmask ne se laissa pas démonter. Il se permit même de lever les yeux au plafond en répondant d'un ton patient, qui aurait fait la fierté de n'importe quel pédagogue :

– Je sais bien que tu n'es pas Saga. Saga a les cheveux bleus, pas gris.

Il s'offrit le luxe de saisir entre ses doigts une mèche couleur cendre pour appuyer ses dires, puis continua :

– Pourtant, tu es lui, d'une certaine manière. Tu as sa voix et, j'en suis sûr, son visage. Mais tout ça, on s'en fout. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu fais, pas ce que tu es. Et ce que tu fais, ça, j'aime.

Sa tirade terminée, il attendit la réaction du Pope, son regard cobalt fixé sur les deux grenats qui représentaient les yeux du masque indigo.

Loki resta un instant sans réaction visible, partagé entre l'envie de se débarrasser pour de bon de cet être qui en savait décidément beaucoup trop sur lui, et celle de céder à ses pulsions les plus animales et d'en faire son amant. Certes, le Cancer avait percé quelques-uns de ses petits secrets, cependant il n'était pas dans son intérêt de répandre ce savoir. En lui avouant qu'il avait deviné son identité, il lui demandait implicitement sa confiance. Et offrait en échange quelque chose... quelque chose qui perturbait grandement le Pope. De par sa nature même, c'était un solitaire. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se reposer sur une épaule compatissante.

Il retint un reniflement ironique. Connaissant le personnage, ce n'était certainement pas ce que proposait le Chevalier. Et c'est ce qui le décida, en fin de compte. De toute manière, il avait déjà accordé sa confiance à Deathmask en lui donnant à exécuter les missions les plus délicates. Alors autant prendre ce qu'il avait à donner...

D'une torsion du poignet, il chassa la main du Cancer qui était restée posée sur son bras. Sans lui donner le temps de protester, il tourna les talons et contourna son trône pour rejoindre le rideau sombre qui dissimulait ses appartements privés. Jetant un regard en arrière, il eut un sourire en coin en voyant le Chevalier toujours au même endroit, sourcils froncés et une moue indécise aux lèvres, comme s'il se demandait quelle attitude adopter. Il le laissa mariner quelques secondes de plus, puis mit fin à son petit plaisir sadique en écartant légèrement le rideau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le regard bleu vif se fixa sur la haute silhouette du Pope. Il se demandait très clairement comment prendre cette invitation. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait derrière le lourd pan de tissu ? Le plaisir ? La douleur ? La mort ? Il eut un rictus ironique. Peu importait, en fait. Il était prêt à courir le risque, même si c'était pure folie. C'était ainsi qu'il vivait sa vie, sur le fil du rasoir, toujours.

Il rejoignit donc son supérieur hiérarchique et pénétra dans le saint des saints, qu'il découvrit être une luxueuse chambre à coucher. Mais il n'eut guère le loisir de s'appesantir sur le mobilier en bois sombre et précieux, ou sur le lit aux proportions titanesques : ce qu'il se passait dans son dos l'intéressait beaucoup plus. Entendant un bruit métallique, il se retourna pour voir son compagnon ôter son casque en forme de dragon et le poser sur un guéridon à proximité.

 _Bon point, ça,_ se dit-il. Puis le Pope se rapprocha, tout près, jusqu'à le dominer de sa haute taille. Semblant attendre, réfléchir, hésiter peut-être. Satané masque qui empêchait Deathmask de déchiffrer les expressions de son visage... la meilleure des défenses étant l'attaque, le Cancer haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin, et demanda :

– Alors ?

Un doigt gantelé s'accrocha au col de son plastron et tira légèrement.

– Enlève ça.

Un flash de cosmos plus tard, la protection sacrée était sagement rangée dans un coin de la pièce et son propriétaire se dressait, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon d'entraînement, devant le Pope. Lequel finit par céder à ses pulsions. D'un geste rapide, il ôta son masque et prit possession de la bouche si tentante de son subalterne.

Un instant pris au dépourvu, Deathmask se reprit, enfouit ses mains dans les longues mèches grises et rendit son baiser au Pope. Sa langue partit à la recherche de sa jumelle en un rappel sulfureux de ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, alors que Loki le forçait à reculer jusqu'à pouvoir le presser entre un mur de pierre froide et son corps dur, brûlant. Haletant, le Cancer plaqua sa bouche dans le cou de son compagnon, laissant une trace rouge sur son chemin descendant, jusqu'à trouver les attaches de la lourde toge noire. Avec un rictus triomphant, il les défit ; le vêtement tomba à leurs pieds, vite oublié alors que le Pope l'entraînait en direction du lit immense. Le Chevalier se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements en cours de route, notant au passage le regard appréciateur que lui lança son amant – dieux, ces yeux, rouge sang ! – avant de le jeter proprement sur le matelas, provoquant chez l'Italien un bref éclat de rire. Mais il ressentait la même hâte, la même envie dévorante, aussi reprit-il son sérieux pour accueillir comme il se devait celui qui lui faisait l'insigne honneur de lui ouvrir son lit. Leurs jambes et leurs souffles se mêlèrent ; leurs torses se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains vagabondaient, arrachant dans leur sillage soupirs et gémissements rauques.

Deathmask remonta les genoux et attira son compagnon entre ses cuisses puissantes. Il n'était pas inconscient au point de vouloir prétendre au rôle dominant – à tout le moins, pas cette fois-ci. Et de toute manière, Loki ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il imposait sa volonté sans hésitation et étrangement, le Cancer n'y trouvait rien à redire. Peut-être parce que ladite volonté rejoignait la sienne en cet instant précis...

Le souffle court, il fit courir ses mains sur le dos de son amant, sentit les muscles se contracter et frémir sous ses doigts, et eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans les fesses dures, signifiant clairement son envie de passer à la suite sans plus tarder.

Le Pope comprit le message, et sourit à son tour. Que l'Italien soit pressé, il pouvait le concevoir : même s'il avait déjà eu satisfaction une fois, son propre désir grondait en rivières de feu dans ses veines, consumant peu à peu raison et logique. Cependant, il voulait voir le regard cobalt s'obscurcir, se troubler plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, le pousser à bout, le faire supplier et se tordre dans les affres d'un plaisir insatisfait.

Aussi se redressa-t-il à genoux, s'arrachant aux bras de Deathmask. Bras qu'il saisit d'un geste vif pour les ramener au-dessus de sa tête et les y maintenir d'une poigne de fer. Ignorant le grognement mécontent de son compagnon, il se mit en demeure de le rendre fou à grands renforts de caresses légères, coups de langue et autres mordillements – mais sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le sexe raide, esseulé, qui se dressait comme pour attirer son attention. Il rendit un hommage approfondi à chaque parcelle de peau bronzée qu'il pouvait atteindre tout en retenant prisonniers les poignets de son amant. Lequel, au bout de quelques minutes, commença à faire entendre sa contrariété avec force grondements entrecoupés de halètements brefs lorsque la bouche ou les doigts diaboliques se montraient particulièrement doués. Mais comme ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour inciter l'Autre à passer à l'étape supérieure, il finit par protester de vive voix :

– Hé, tu-nh ! Tu comptes faire ça encore... longtemps ? Hnah... Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard amusé et à un sourire carnassier, puis le Pope reprit sa douce torture.

 _OK, parle à ma main..._ Un brin vexé, le Cancer décida de rentrer dans le jeu, se forçant à ne plus avoir aucune réaction physique. Il était Chevalier d'Or, bon sang, doté d'une maîtrise absolue de son corps et de ses sens – il en était parfaitement capable. Fermant les yeux, il calma sa respiration, ralentit les battements effrénés de son cœur, détendit ses muscles crispés. Un frisson lui échappait de temps à autre, et il avait dû abandonner l'idée de contrôler son entrejambe ; mais à part ça, plus rien n'indiquait un quelconque état d'excitation. Jusqu'à ce qu'une question lui traverse l'esprit, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

– C'est quoi, ton nom ?

Cela eut le mérite d'immobiliser son amant, ce dont il se félicita intérieurement – résister à de tels stimuli était épuisant, à la longue.

– Quoi ? fit Loki, interloqué par cette interrogation sortie de nulle part, et certainement pas en rapport avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

– Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas Saga, expliqua l'Italien en se redressant sur un coude. Ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais du coup, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Une chaleur étrange, dérangeante, se répandit dans le ventre du Pope. Personne ne connaissait son existence, encore moins son nom. Ce nom qu'il s'était choisi seul, qui lui appartenait, à lui. Pas à Saga. Il n'avait pas envie de n'être qu'une partie de Saga. Il s'était rebellé contre ce fait dès qu'il avait pris conscience de sa propre existence. Mais que le Cancer, une personne extérieure, veuille connaître son nom... c'était accepter son indépendance, sa réalité. Une preuve qu'il le considérait comme un être à part entière, et pas seulement comme une personnalité annexe, un défaut mineur du si parfait Saga.

Il retint un reniflement mesquin. Saga n'aimait pas Deathmask. Il le trouvait trop cruel, trop brutal, trop rebelle. Pas assez dans le rang. Il ne le considérait même pas digne de sa charge de gardien du quatrième Temple. Que dirait-il s'il voyait son propre corps étendu dans son lit, nu, en compagnie de l'objet de son aversion ? Loki caressa un instant l'idée de le tirer de son inconscience rien que pour jouir de sa réaction, mais fut interrompu par une main tannée qui s'agitait devant son visage.

– Oh. T'es toujours là ? Je te jure, si tu me laisses avec l'autre coincé...

Cette menace fut étouffée dans l'œuf par un regard carmin, moqueur et légèrement intrigué.

– Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Un sourire torve lui répondit.

– Deux possibilités : soit je le beigne jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, soit je le baise.

Les sourcils du Pope se haussèrent, avant de se froncer. Alors le Cancer était prêt à coucher à Saga également. Peu lui importait la personnalité aux commandes, tant qu'il pouvait profiter du corps... était-ce un pincement de jalousie qu'il ressentait ? Il repoussa cette pensée aberrante et contra vicieusement :

– Et tu crois que tu y arriverais ?

Le Chevalier prit un air offensé.

– Dis donc, tu doutes de mes capacités ? (Il reprit un air sérieux, prédateur, pour continuer : ) J'espère bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Ça le forcerait à te faire revenir.

Cette fois-ci, Loki ne put se défendre d'une pointe de soulagement. Qu'il enterra très vite au fond de son esprit, au profit de la suspicion :

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, au juste ?

L'Italien se laissa retomber sur le matelas et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque en contemplant le plafond.

– Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas horrifié par ma philosophie de la vie, tout simplement. Et les dieux savent que ça court pas les rues, par ici.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'en être plus affecté que ça, mais le Pope n'était pas dupe. Aussi indépendant, rebelle et misanthrope qu'on soit, il y avait toujours un moment où on avait besoin de contact humain. Lui-même connaissait le poids de la solitude... Voilà pourquoi il était aussi fasciné par Deathmask – une des raisons, du moins. Ils se ressemblaient. De par leur conception de l'existence, tout comme par leur isolement.

Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le fier Chevalier du Cancer. Les indomptables mèches bleues, les prunelles perçantes ombrées par deux rangées de cils d'une incroyable longueur – seul trait tant soit peu féminin dans un visage taillé à la serpe, la bouche volontaire aux lèvres charnues de méditerranéen... Le corps en-dessous était puissant, bâti tout en force, à l'image du caractère de son propriétaire. Loki retint un sourire en constatant que son érection, sans être aussi vigoureuse que tout à l'heure, était loin d'avoir disparu. Son regard continua à descendre le long des jambes musculeuses, et il eut un frisson en les imaginant accrochées autour de sa taille, ce corps si désirable ondulant au même rythme que le sien...

Les yeux de l'Italien avaient cessé de fixer le plafond durant son examen et étaient à présent posés sur lui, sombres et brûlants. Prometteurs. Et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il demanda :

– Alors, tu crois que je vais trouver ce que je cherche ?

Loki plongea son propre regard sanguin dans celui de son compagnon et répondit sur le même ton :

– Je crois que oui.

Il aperçut un sourire triomphant, puis la main du Cancer jaillit, l'attrapa par le cou et le précipita sur le lit à côté de Deathmask, qui ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa à califourchon sur lui, le clouant au matelas.

– D'accord, mais c'est moi qui mène la danse, cette fois.

Une torsion de reins plus tard, leurs positions étaient inversées, et le Pope se trouvait de manière fort opportune entre les jambes de son amant.

– Tu rêves, Chevalier.

Mais l'Italien ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et les retourna à nouveau. Cependant cette fois-ci, il empêcha Loki de se redresser d'une main posée autoritairement sur son sternum, et porta deux doigts à sa bouche – un moyen beaucoup plus efficace pour immobiliser son amant, qui se figea dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment humides et glissants, Deathmask fit descendre sa main jusqu'aux muscles durs de ses fesses et s'enfonça immédiatement entre elles, avec un grognement de plaisir. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Loki pour le préparer : celui-ci avait plutôt l'air du genre à le prendre sans attendre ce qui, pour excitant que ce soit, se serait révélé fort inconfortable. Ou alors, à le torturer en le faisant mariner, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis, il ne perdait pas de temps. Combien de fois au cours de son adolescence s'était-il livré à ces attouchements, fantasmant sur l'homme qui se trouvait à présent nu en-dessous de lui ? Combien d'orgasmes avait-il eus en imaginant ses mains, sa bouche, son sexe, autour de lui, sur lui, en lui ? Le rythme de ses sessions solitaires avait décru à mesure qu'il atteignait l'âge adulte, mais les vieilles habitudes revenaient vite. Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement lorsqu'une main qui n'était pas la sienne se posa sur son membre pour accompagner son plaisir, alors qu'une autre paire de doigts se glissait entre ses cuisses pour rejoindre les siens au creux de son corps. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre avec un râle sourd, accueillant l'invasion avec délice.

Dieux, si ça continuait, il allait jouir comme ça. Mais même si c'était incroyablement bon, il avait envie de plus. Il retira donc ses doigts, chassant également ceux de son amant, et se redressa, accrochant du sien le regard écarlate de Loki. Celui-ci comprit et saisit les fesses du Cancer à pleines mains, les écartant, le soutenant. Il avait le souffle coupé par l'anticipation et le désir. Son sexe brûlant ruisselait d'impatience ; Deathmask prit le temps de le caresser sur toute sa longueur, l'humidifiant entièrement, savourant par avance sa rigidité, son épaisseur. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes d'infinie torture, il se décida enfin à le diriger vers son intimité, s'abaissant lentement. Il gémit lorsque l'extrémité entra en lui, s'arqua en arrière pour mieux sentir la hampe de chair dure et chaude l'investir.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Cette brûlure délicieuse, ce mélange de plaisir et de douleur, c'était... enivrant. A bout de souffle, il émit un rire rauque en sentant les doigts du Pope se crisper sur ses hanches, appuyer dessus pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chaleur étroite, comme s'il ne pouvait en avoir assez. Il savait quel genre de plaisir l'Autre devait en retirer : physique en premier lieu, bien entendu, mais aussi le plaisir de sentir les muscles internes de son amant _céder_ sous la pression, _se plier_ à son invasion.

Lui faire une place.

_L'accepter._

Loki chassa cette pensée de son crâne dès qu'elle y fit son apparition. Il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux qu'une attirance mutuelle, tout au plus agrémentée d'une certaine proximité d'opinion. Le Chevalier l'avait parfaitement bien résumé quelques minutes auparavant. Et cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de l'Italien...

Avec un rictus amusé, il se redressa d'un mouvement vif et saisit les cuisses musculeuses pour faire basculer Deathmask sur le dos. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

– Hé-

– Loki, l'interrompit le Pope en s'enfonçant en lui d'un coup de reins souple et puissant.

– Han... gnuh ?

Les étincelles de plaisir qui traversaient le champ de vision du Cancer n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui faire perdre complètement le cours de la conversation, aussi clairsemée soit-elle – du moins, pas encore. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, surtout que son amant s'était mis à onduler des hanches, s'insinuant un peu plus profondément en lui à chaque mouvement. Les lèvres de Loki avaient gardé ce sourire provocant et il répondit d'une voix un peu essoufflée :

– C'est mon nom. Loki.

Cette fois-ci, Deathmask ne put rétorquer qu'un râle inarticulé. Le Pope lui avait remonté les jambes, et était en train d'augmenter le rythme de ses coups de reins, forçant l'Italien à s'accrocher aux draps avec ferveur. Celui-ci sentait l'orgasme monter avec une rapidité effarante, et il ne voulait pas que l'échange prenne fin aussi vite. Qui sait quand il pourrait en profiter à nouveau, _si_ il pourrait en profiter à nouveau, et s'il retrouverait jamais un amant aussi doué.

_Ah ça pour être doué, il est – hnnaah bon sang je sais pas ce que t'as fait mais CONTINUE !_

Incapable d'exprimer ces impressions avec des phrases construites, le Chevalier haletait, gémissait, ahanait sous les coups de boutoir incessants de Loki. Lequel se lécha les lèvres avec délectation en voyant le fier Cancer se tortiller sous lui, à sa merci. Chaque soupir, chaque frisson flattait son ego et s'ajoutait au plaisir physique qui menaçait déjà de lui faire perdre la tête. Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait jouir Deathmask.

Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. L'Italien se tendit, s'arqua, et gronda son nom d'une voix rauque. Le tout, associé aux contractions intérieures qui l'enserraient, était si érotique que le Pope le rejoignit dans l'instant, déversant sa jouissance dans le corps brûlant tandis que celle de son amant se répandait entre leurs ventres.

Une fois les derniers soubresauts de plaisir éteints, Loki se retira, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Il s'étendit sur le dos, sans toucher le Cancer – les mamours post-coïtaux n'étaient vraiment pas son truc – mais néanmoins à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard au Chevalier qui avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, puis reporta ses prunelles écarlates sur le plafond de sa chambre et s'enquit d'un ton neutre :

– Et toi ?

Le visage de Deathmask se tourna brusquement vers lui, et c'est avec une pointe d'agressivité qu'il répliqua :

– Et moi quoi ?

L'Italien avait effectivement été tiré de réflexions plutôt maussades impliquant un Pope sacré amant de l'année, l'éventualité de ne plus jamais pouvoir y goûter maintenant qu'ils avaient tous deux assouvi leur curiosité et leur désir – mais par tous les dieux ce n'était _pas assez –_ et une subséquente et fort désagréable sensation de préjudice. D'où l'aboiement en guise de réponse. Cependant son compagnon n'en prit presque pas ombrage :

– Ton nom, crétin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Cancer ouvrait la bouche pour lui asséner une répartie pas piquée des vers – _crétin_ , lui ? – lorsque son cerveau ralenti par une overdose d'endorphines parvint à décrypter le sens général de la phrase. Et à faire le lien avec le reste de la conversation. Il cligna des yeux et, fait extraordinaire, son teint hâlé de méditerranéen se colora d'une légère rougeur.

Inconsciemment, il avait à la fois espéré et redouté cette question. Espéré, car c'était une marque d'intérêt de la part de Loki, et donc un signe qu'une autre rencontre du même genre était possible, voire plus si affinités. Et redouté, car la seule personne à part lui à connaître son véritable nom, son meilleur ami, cet efféminé de Suédois... le taquinait continuellement avec ça. Et ça le mettait dans une fureur noire.

_Groumf. Salaud de poiscaille._

C'est donc d'un grognement quasi inaudible qu'il répondit :

– Angelo.

Et comme de juste, le premier son qui lui parvint fut un reniflement moqueur. Il s'appuya sur un coude et se tourna vers son compagnon, les sourcils froncés.

– Eh, oh. Je l'ai pas choisi, ce nom, moi.

Sa protestation eut pour unique effet de déclencher l'hilarité jusque là contrôlée de son partenaire de lit. Un coussin vengeur s'écrasa sur le visage du Pope, assorti d'un grondement :

– Te fous pas de moi !

Le rire de Loki se tarit alors que l'oreiller explosait en une fine pluie de plumes blanches. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sa main jaillit et se referma sur la gorge de Deathmask. Un affrontement silencieux les opposa ; leurs volontés se heurtaient, à l'instar de leurs cosmos brûlants qui s'enroulaient l'un à l'autre, tentant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'énergie adverse.

Le Pope serra les dents en sentant une vague d'excitation le parcourir : l'Italien le rendait fou. Il voulait l'écraser, le soumettre. Il voulait que le Cancer résiste, se rebelle. Il voulait l'affrontement et l'entente, le compromis et le déchirement. Il le désirait et le haïssait, et lorsque le Chevalier se jeta sur lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche en un baiser vindicatif et brutal, il l'accueillit avec une avidité farouche qui effaça toute confusion de son esprit.

Le Cancer ne cédait pas à ses exigences : il offrait ce qu'il voulait. Plusieurs fois, il s'était soumis – en apparence seulement. En réalité, il avait toujours gardé un certain degré de contrôle de la situation, et ne le laissait prendre que ce qu'il avait envie de donner. Loki frissonna en se disant que son amant avait découvert la manière la plus efficace de retenir son attention. Ecraser les faibles ne lui apportait qu'une satisfaction passagère, mais ça... ce challenge permanent, cette résistance...

Dieux qu'il aimait ça.

Il saisit la chevelure indigo à pleine main et força Deathmask à s'écarter de lui pour plonger son regard écarlate dans les prunelles assombries de désir, et y lut un reflet de ses propres pensées. Le sourire féroce qui naquit sur les lèvres du Chevalier était l'exact réplique du sien. Il sut, à cet instant, que l'Italien le défendrait jusqu'à la mort. Et une fois Athéna anéantie et le monde sous sa coupe, il le partagerait avec son amant, son assassin favori...

Son _âme damnée._


End file.
